


The Bath

by KissMyAsthma



Category: Kasabian
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Gen, Milk, Other, i can’t believe carbs were the only drugs I was on while writing this, im sorry for this, kasabian - Freeform, milk fic, pls don't take this seriously, unidentified light haired 37yo bassist puts his ASS in MILK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAsthma/pseuds/KissMyAsthma
Summary: From his youngest  years, he liked things… milky.





	The Bath

From his youngest years, he liked things… milky.

It seems obvious; as mammals, we start our lives on mother’s milk. Full of nutrients and antibodies, and all of the good stuff, it lets us get our shit together, and transform from tiny noise-makers into slightly bigger, louder creatures that eat, shit and sleep. Back to milk, though.

Some people see it as a simple thing – a drink that you can use to make some good things, such as cheese, pudding or hot chocolate; or a devil’s tool, but people who see milk like that are either mentally ill or lactose intolerant (sometimes both).

But he… He saw it as a salvation. As his life; his past, his present and his future; It was the only thing that really mattered.

He often caught himself fantasising, imagining things that couldn’t happen, and if they did – they would stigmatise him as a freak, as a weirdo. He couldn’t let that happen – he had a good life, a family, a job that was also his passion, he had good friends… But it wasn’t enough. 

What he really wanted, what he needed, was the warm embrace of that proteinaceous, white goodness.

Sometimes, in the shower, he had imagined that the drops flowing through his hair and down his body were white and soft and sweet; he thought about how lovely it would be to submerge in the warm liquid, to focus on the feeling of drowning in the most perfect thing in the whole damn world.

He had read a lot about milk baths; he had seen the name of Cleopatra over a thousand times, he dug through all the sites and blogs about beauty; almost shivering while he was reading about women describing the sensation of milk on their skin…

He decided he couldn’t wait any longer; he couldn’t live like that, settling for less, for internet descriptions instead of the real experience; he had to finally do it. 

He had planned it for a long, long time.  
He hoarded a few gas burners and some gigantic pots – the biggest one had 5 imperial gallons of capacity. He scheduled a weekend trip for his family – and in the last moment he ‘unfortunately’ had to stay home, because his friend let him know about an unplanned rehearsal; it was bullshit, obviously; thank god they didn’t have any shows planned until the June. 

Assuring his wife and children how much he would love to accompany them, he wished them a good time and kissed them goodbye. 

He shut the door… And the party started.

 

He had ordered a few churns of milk from his local milkman; after a quick call, he had all the goodness at his door. 

Assembling the ducts, he set up the gas jets outisde the bathroom; he didn’t bother thinking about the future fate of the gas bottles – that was a problem for later. And now…

When he made sure his ducting was working properly, by seeing crowns of blue flames, he started to get excited.

Surrounded by potfuls of milk, slowly heating up, he sat down, legs crossed, and started to carefully watch all the liquid; he could already smell it, and for him - it was the most exalted, orgasmic aroma.

With kitchen thermometer he checked every single pot – and when he knew the milk was warm, but not hot, he turned off the burners.

He felt shivers down his spine, and when he caught his look in the bathroom mirror- he could see a blush on his cheeks and eyes sparkling with excitement.

Finally, he had transfused the milk from the pots to the bath – with care and love, fascinated by the white flow.

When the bath was full, he stood there for a moment, mesmerized. He had been dreaming about this moment for so long… And at last, his dreams came true. 

The man crouched next to the bath. He was feeling the temptation to stir the milk, to feel its warmth and softness, but he withdrew his hand abruptly; he only let himself submerge his fingertips in the alabaster liquid and then he watched the ripples, appearing after he disrupted the calm surface.

The smooth little waves were like a spark that triggered the action.

He undressed as fast as he could and slowly dipped his toe in the tub.

Feeling of the warmth of milk on his foot caused a quiet sigh, but when he lay down in the bath… A loud moan escaped his mouth. 

Bit by bit, he slid down the wall of the tub, down into his love, his passion, his obsession. Surrounded by the sweetest of smells, he inhaled deeply and smiled to himself.

The intoxicating smell and the dazzling sensation made his knees weak; fortunately he was already lying down.

He held his breath and dove into the milk – and that was the moment when he finally knew, when he absolutely felt that he belonged.

After breaking the surface and taking a deep breath, he relished the sensation of the warm liquid dripping off his hair, on his skin; a single drop hung from the tip of his nose. He stuck out his tongue and tried to lick it off; after he failed to do so, he simply cupped a handful of milk and dranki it, savoring the sweet taste.

He could feel a sort of thin film, covering his body; the spots that had contact with air had already started to dry up, so he submerged into the white beatitude again. 

He could spend forever like this.

**Author's Note:**

> @leukozyna is the best beta, thank you thank you thank you, wiszę ci karton mleka


End file.
